X-Men Origins: Wolverine
X-Men Origins: Wolverine is a prequel to the original trilogy that was released in 2009. It is the fourth film in the series. The budget of the film was $150 million and the film has grossed over $438 million worldwide with DVD sales. Plot In 1845 Canada, young James Howlett sees his father killed by groundskeeper Thomas Logan. The trauma activates the boy's mutation: bone claws protrude from James' hands, and he kills his father's murderer. With his dying breath, Thomas Logan reveals that he, not John Howlett, is James' real father. James flees with Victor Creed, the abused son of Thomas who is thus James' brother. They spend the next century as soldiers, fighting in the American Civil War, both World Wars and the Vietnam War. In Vietnam, Victor attempts to rape a local village woman, but is stopped after killing a senior officer. Despite his objections to Victor's actions, James defends his brother, and the two are sentenced to execution by firing squad, which they survive. Major William Stryker approaches them, now in military custody, and offers them membership in Team X, a group of mutants including marksman Agent Zero, swordsman Wade Wilson, teleporter John Wraith, invincible Fred Dukes and electropathic Chris Bradley. They join the team, but the group's questionable actions and disregard for human life cause James to leave. Six years later, James, now going by the name Logan, lives in Canada with his girlfriend, Kayla Silverfox. Colonel Stryker locates Logan and warns him that someone is killing members of the team; both Wilson and Bradley are dead. Shortly afterward, Victor murders Kayla and attacks Logan. Stryker offers Logan a way to beat Victor; Logan undergoes an operation to reinforce his skeleton with adamantium, a virtually indestructible metal. Before the procedure, Logan asks for new dog tags inscribed with "Wolverine", based on a story that Kayla told him. Once the procedure is complete, Stryker orders Logan's memory erased, but Logan overhears and fights his way out. Logan hides at a farm, but the next day Zero tracks him down. Zero attacks Logan, killing the owners of the farm, but later he defeats Zero and continues his revenge. Logan locates Wraith and Dukes and asks them about the location of Stryker's new laboratory, referred to as "The Island". They tell him to find Remy LeBeau, who escaped and knows the location of The Island. Logan locates Gambit in New Orleans, and asks for the Island's location, but Gambit suspects Logan was sent to recapture him and attacks. Creed manages to find Logan, and after killing Wraith, he attacks him. When Logan is about to kill Victor, Gambit interrupts, giving Victor the chance to escape. Logan and Gambit fight one last time before Logan convinces him he is not working for Stryker. Gambit takes him to Stryker's facility on Three Mile Island. Logan learns that Kayla is alive and conspired with Stryker in exchange for her sister's safety. Logan leaves, enraging Victor. When Victor demands the adamantium bonding promised for his service, Stryker refuses on the basis that Victor would not survive the procedure. Victor attempts to kill Kayla when she tries to persuade him Stryker betrayed them both, but Logan hears her screams and returns. Logan defeats and nearly kills Victor, but stops when Kayla reminds him of his humanity. Kayla and Logan free the imprisoned mutants. Stryker activates Weapon XI, originally Wade Wilson, but now a "mutant killer" with the abilities of other mutants, which Stryker refers to as "The Deadpool". Logan holds Weapon XI off while the mutants flee. The party is greeted by Professor Charles Xavier, who offers them shelter at his school. Kayla, mortally wounded, decides to stay. Logan lures Weapon XI to the top of one of the plant's cooling towers. Logan is almost killed until Victor intervenes. Logan decapitates Weapon XI and kicks him into the base of the cooling tower. Victor departs and Logan is saved from the collapsing tower by Gambit. As Logan carries Kayla to safety, Stryker shoots him in the forehead with adamantium bullets, rendering him unconscious. Kayla uses her persuasion powers to make Stryker drop the gun and commands him to walk away before dying from her wounds. Gambit returns as Logan regains consciousness, but the bullets that were shot at his brain have triggered amnesia. Gambit tries convincing Logan to come with him, but he declines, wanting to go his own way. In a mid-credits scene, Stryker is walking down the road as influenced by Kayla, and is picked up by the military police who arrived to bring him in for questioning about his connection with General Munson's murder. In a post-credits scene, it is revealed that Weapon XI is still alive in the rubble of the cooling tower. In an alternate post-credits scene, Logan is revealed to have traveled to Japan. Cast *Hugh Jackman as James Howlett/Logan/Wolverine **Troye Sivan as Young Logan *Ryan Reynolds/Scott Adkins as Wade Wilson/Deadpool/Weapon XI *Liev Schreiber as Victor Creed/Sabretooth **Michael James Olsen as Young Victor Creed *Dominic Monaghan as Chris Bradley/Bolt *Lynn Collins as Kayla/Silver Fox *Danny Huston as William Stryker *Daniel Henney as David North/Agent Zero *Taylor Kitsch as Remy LeBeau/Gambit *Kevin Durand as Fred Dukes/The Blob *Will.i.am as John Wraith *Tahyna Tozzi as Emma *Tim Pocock as Scott Summers *Peter O'Brien as John Howlett *Alice Parkinson as Elizabeth Howlett *Max Cullen as Travis Hudson *Julia Blake as Heather Hudson *Patrick Stewart as Charles Xavier *Asher Keddie as Dr. Carol Frost 4 Category:X-Men Origins: Wolverine